


Rain is a Window

by SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash/pseuds/SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash
Summary: "..all is well.......Or so he thought."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Rain is a Window

Practice had just ended, the sky was clouded over, indicating a storm. Hinata couldn’t just tell his team he was terrified of storms, then they’d probably make fun of him. More so speaking, Saltyshima is gonna make fun of him for more than his height. Which, mind you, is very agitating. 

“Hey, Hinata!” Noya ran up to him.

“Yeah Noya-senpai?” 

“Are you biking home again?‘

“Oh, uh yeah?”

“Well it’s gonna storm soon, you’d better hurry.” 

“Right!”

Hinata rushed to the club room, grabbing his bag to get his clothes. He changed and then grabbed his phone. He looked through some messages before going to his messages with Kenma.

Tangerine: Hey kenma! :D

Kenkat: hey shoyo

Tangerine: whaddya doin?

Kenkat: hanging out with kuroo

Tangerine: coolio! when do i get to see you all again?

Kenkat: dunno, probably during the training camp

Tangerine: i totally forgot abt the camp! i have to talk to my mom

Tangerine: sorry kenma i gotta get home to tell my mom

Kenkata: alright then, bye shoyo

He turned off his phone, sighing. He totally forgot about the training camp! I mean, it’s so important and he gets to see Kenma again. Volleyball, Bakeyama, and Kenma and Kuroo. Most of his favorite things ever, and he forgot about it. What indecent person forgets about that!? He smiles, albeit completely forgetting about the storm. He could just talk to his mom about it tonight, all is well.

.

.

.

...Or so he thought. 

You see, the word never works out in Hinata’s favor. Like it decided to make him short as hell, and make him look like a shrimp or tangerine. Not that he didn’t mind his hair color, but he was always made fun of and put down because of his height. But, he was gonna show them he was gonna be the ace!

He was smiling, full of confidence and happiness, forgetting about everything but the fact he will be the ace. Then, suddenly, a booming thunder reaches Hinat’s ears. Guess today wasn’t that great after all. His confidence and happiness suddenly plummeted. Of course, today is his lucky day, it’s a storm, how amazing. He let out a quiet whimper and curled up in the corner of the club room. 

════════════════

Kageyama walked out to the bike rack. He hasn’t seen the orange dumbass, maybe he rushes home and forgot to wait for him. Which, if so, Hinata better be careful tomorrow. Kageyama sighed looking at the sky, thunder roaring.

It started to sprinkle a bit, he looked to his side and saw Hinata’s bike. Hinata couldn’t go home without his bike so it was safe to assume he was still here. But that raised a question, why is he still here when its gonna storm. 

Well, he’d have to find Hinata before leaving. Kageyama needs to make sure that dumbass gets home. He wouldn’t count on Hinata being unscathed though. If he had to guess, Hinata was probably in the clubroom being stupid as always. The rain started to come down faster, and significantly harder. He’d need to hurry this up, and if he gets drenched because of Hinata, well, let’s say he isn’t gonna be happy. 

Kageyama walked to the clubroom, he entered the eerily silent room. Albeit, it was dark, probably a power outage. Nowhere was ever quiet when Hinata was around. Even if it was Hinata by himself, he would still make loud noises. He was now listening silently, and being very wary.

He heard a small sniffle from the far corner of the clubroom. Was it Hinata? Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out…

“Hinata?” He asked quietly.

Whoever was there was silent, but he could still hear crying and sniffling. Damn, this clubroom is so damn dark, he hates power outages. He stood there for what felt like hours, but was really a few minutes.

“Bakeyama…?” A timid and shaky voice said.

“You’re crying and you still have the energy to make fun of me. What a Hinata move.”

He heard a soft giggle escape Hinata’s lips. His eyes were slightly adjusted to the dark room, so he could see the silhouette of Hinata. He walked over and sat next to him. 

“Are you scared of the storm?” He asked cheekily.

“A-Am not!”

“Are too~”

“Am not!!”

“Sure, sure.” He said quietly, “Are you really not scared of the storm? ‘Cause if you’re not we can go home now, right?”

“...I think I’m fine where I am.” He said, quickly retorting,”B-But not because I’m scared! J-Just because it’s warm and comfy!”

“Uh-huh, okay then. Are we just gonna wait out the storm? Won’t your mom get worried?”

“Your right! I need to tell my mom!” Hinata quickly grabbed his phone, turning it on, the light from the phone illuminating the room. 

“That’s so bright..” He mumbled.

“Hwaaah! There’s no serviceeee!!” 

“Well I guess we just wait here then.”

Hinata turned off his phone and placed it next to himself. After awhile, Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder. Thankfully, Hinata was asleep, or he would notice Kageyama’s obvious distress. 

He looked at Hinata’s peaceful sleeping face. He realized their faces were extremely close, and became a blushing mess. It’s one thing to be sitting on the bench together, but another thing to be sitting next to each other in a dark room, one of them being asleep on the other’s shoulder. 

He really didn’t want to wake up Hinata, but he also didn’t want to be in this position. He yawned quietly, falling into a dream of his own.


End file.
